New life
by 101Fangirl101
Summary: I hated how James Dashner just ended the death cure on edge and started with new characters so I'm CONTINUING IT. slight changes such as Teresa isn't dead just because i love Thomas, Brenda's and Teresa's love triangle and Newt isn't dead YAY I had to do it because he deserves better. Hope you enjoy.


The Maze Runner Chapter 1

After the fight between The Right Arm and Wicked

~~~~~~~~~NEWT'S POV~~~~~~~~~

I'm happy now that we have escaped Wicked and that we are starting a new life but I've learned not to have too much hope, and then I was interrupted by Minho

"NEWT!" (Minho)

"What"

"Get up your going to learn how to hunt with a girl from group B" (Minho)

"Shuck head" I say sighing as I get up

"Hurry up" (Minho)

When I find the girl from group B I suddenly get excited for the day, she is beautiful she has nice flowing dirty blond hair and hazel eyes and to top it all off a beautiful smile.

"Your Newt right?"

"Um huh wait um yea" I say scratching the back of my head noticing I was blushing.

I'm such a klunk

"Um ok I'm Taylor"

"Nice to meet you" I say in a British accent and bowing trying to make the conversation less awkward.

She laughs and I knew that I did something right.

"No, the pleasure is mine" (Taylor)

And we start laughing

She teaches me a few basics mostly trap. Taylor drops her bracelet and I bend down to pick it up when she bends down at the same time and we hit heads and she falls on me. We stare at each other for a while when she gives me a little peck on my cheek and I right away feel warmth.

"Oh um sorry I don't know what I was thinking" she says sitting up in front of me.

"No no that was totally fine"

"Are you sure?" (Taylor)

"Yes"

"Ok" she says before she pulls me into another kiss at first I am shocked but then I pull myself back to reality and kiss her back.

~~~~~~~~~TAYLOR'S POV~~~~~~~~~

I don't know what happened but I suddenly fell in love in the past few hours and I want to savor them. When I pull back we sit there our foreheads pressed together.

"Eehhmmm, am I disturbing your little session?"

"Bloody hell Minho" Newt says as we get up.

"Oh so you are Minho the 'boss' of everyone" I say crossing my arms.

"What is that supposed to mean?" (Minho)

"Nothing" I say rolling my eyes.

"Just get back to work" (Minho) He says and leaves

"Bloody hell he's annoying" (Newt)

I think he looks cute when he is mad.

"Its fine" I say giving him a peck on the cheek.

-~~~~~~~~~MINHO'S POV~~~~~~~~~

When I left the two 'lovebirds' I go to check on everyone when I see Thomas sitting down relaxing.

"What is this klunk I'm seeing? Thomas you're supposed to be helping the builders build the houses, the houses aren't gonna build themselves"

"I'm sorry 'boss'" (Thomas)

And with that he gets to work.

I don't know why everyone calls me 'boss' it's weird.

~~~~~~~~~THOMAS POV~~~~~~~~~

Minho tells me to get to work so I get up to leave and see Teresa wave me over.

"Hey"

"Hey" (Teresa)

"Didn't Minho give you work?"

"Yes" (Teresa)

"Then why aren't you doing it?"

I'm still mad at her but not as much, I kinda understand why she did it but I still feel _betrayed_.

"Ok Thomas I know you are mad at me and please forgive me, you know why I did it and if I didn't you wouldn't be standing in front of me" (Teresa)

"Teresa I need time" I say and as I start to leave she grabs my arm

"Tom don't leave me like that it's not my fault" (Teresa)

"Teresa I told you already I need time one of my best friends died we just got out of a fight I almost lost you!, and…" I stop and just sigh

I see the hurt in her eyes and suddenly feel bad

"Teresa I'm sorry I'm just so confused, um I have to get back to work ill talk to you later"

I walk away and try to get my mind of things and focus on building houses. But honestly I don't know what to do.

~~~~~~~~~MINHO'S POV~~~~~~~~~

I'm walking around making sure everyone is working when I see some of the girls from group , and as usual me being my handsome charming self I go to talk to them. I end up sitting across from Sonya and Harriet.

"Hey ladies"

"What's up with you?" (Harriet)

"Nothing, why?"

"Oh you don't know Son-" Harriet says but instantly cut off by Sonya

"So why are you here?" says Sonya pretending to be bored

"I wanted to know what you were doing why is it wrong for a guy to be curious?" I say to Sonya

"No, but shouldn't you be working?" (Sonya)

"I got time"

"Ok so let's talk so basically Sonya kinda li-" (Harriet) But she was cut off by Sonya again

"HARRIET!" screams Sonya

"What it's not my fault you lik-" She was cut off again

"Should I leave you two alone?"

"No" says Harriet smirking at Sonya

"YES GO!" screams Sonya

I leave and as I'm leaving I could hear Sonya screaming at Harriet.

And to be honest I kinda like Sonya

 _ **A/N: Hello do you like it plz review and if you like the Divergent series then go check out my other fan fiction it's called cheating. I will be posting a new chapter every Monday, Thursday and Sunday.**_


End file.
